Love in The Jungle
by geelovekorea
Summary: Tao, seorang pendatang baru yang terdampar disebuah pulau tak berpenghuni saat dalam perjalanan menuju konser musiknya. namun dia berhasil selamat karena diselamatkan oleh sosok misterius. mampukah tao bertahan hidup di tengah hutan dengan orang asing? bagaimana tao beradaptasi? bada summary. Taoris. BL. abal. Typo(s). fail drama. fai lromance. DLDR. mind to review?


**Love in The Jungle**

.

Main Cast :

TaoRis Couple (Kris EXO-M dan Tao EXO-M)

Genre : one shoot, failure drama, failure romance.

Rate : T mendekati M

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje, non EYD, DLDR.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

Tao POV

Sebuah kejadian terjadi di saat aku baru saja memasuki dunia enterainment. Kecelakaan pesawat saat aku hendak terbang keluar negeri untuk melakukan sebuah pertunjukan musik tunggalku.

"Ungh.." Sedikit demi sedikit mataku mulai terbuka dan menerima bias-bias cahaya yang menyilaukanku. Mengembalikan kesadaranku yang sempat hilang beberapa saat lalu. Samar-samar nampak jelas keadaan sekitarku. Hingga kusadari kalau ada sesosok namja tinggi berkulit coklat kegelapan tengah menatapku tajam dan hal itu membuatku terkejut. Sontak seluruh kesadaranku kembali seutuhnya. "Waaa..." langsung kutegakkan tubuhku terkejut akan kehadirannya.

Alisku mengernyit. Sakit. Kurasakan nyeri di salah satu kakiku yang ternyata disana terdapat luka yang cukup lebar dan dalam, cukup membuat kakiku serasa mati rasa dan tidak dapat kugerakkan. "Aw.."

.

.

Saat itu kusadari kalau aku tengah berada di dalam sebuah hutan. Hutan belantara dimana tidak ada seorangpun tinggal disana. Tak seorangpun kecuali satu orang, namja yang sepertinya telah menolongku.

Namja itu sangatlah baik dan ramah. Terlihat dari dia yang selalu perhatian padaku, bahkan dia langsung memberikanku sebuah buah liar saat melihatku sadar. Dia seolah tahu kalau aku kelaparan dan membutuhkan tenaga untuk memulihkan keadaanku. Masih bisa kuingat dengan jelas bagaimana raut wajahnya saat aku sadarkan diri. Wajah yang terlihat sangat cemas saat aku tengah mengumpulkan kesadaranku hingga aku sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Saat ia menyerahkan buah liar itu, wajahnya selalu dihiasi dengan senyuman lembut miliknya. Menyakinkanku bahwa makanan itu baik-baik saja dan aku percaya kalau dia bukanlah orang jahat. Aku masih ingat betul bagaimana lembut senyumnya itu.

"Huft, kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini? Aku tidak seharusnya berada di tengah hutan seperti ini. Aku seharusnya duduk manis di dalam pesawat." Gumamku. Membayangkan bagaimana bisa sampai berada disini.

Aku harus secepatnya keluar dari tempat ini, aku harus mencari cara agar semua orang menyadari kalau aku ada di tempat ini. Aku ingin segera kembali ke rumahku. Kembali ke Korea sebagai Huang Zi Tao. Tao yang baru saja memasuki dunia entertainment sebagai seorang violin. Tapi kenyataan sekarang aku berada di tengah hutan, entah di negara mana. Aku benar-benar ingin segera keluar dari sini. Tapi dsini tak bisa berkomunikasi dengan siapapun. Ini sangat terpencil.

.

.

.

"Tao. Tao."

Sebuah suara bass menyadarkanku dari lamunan panjangku. "Ah, kau mengingat namaku? Daaebak. Namaku Huang Zi Tao. Kau bisa memanggilku Tao." Rupanya namja yang sudah menolongku. "Kenapa aku tidak melihat siapapun disini selain dirimu? Apa orang-orang sukumu tidak berada di sekitar sini? Siapa namamu? Sepertinya kau lebih tua dariku jadi aku memanggilmu Hyung ne." Tanyaku bertubi-tubi. Namja itu hanya menatapku bingung.

"Tao." Hanya itu saja yang keluar dari mulutnya. Huft, kami tetap saja tidak bisa berkomunikasi. Hanya itu saja yang diucapkannya. Padahal aku sudah beberapa hari tinggal disini tapi tetap saja tak banyak yang bisa kami bicarakan. Biarlah.

Eh, nampaknya baru saja pulang dari berburu. Dia membawa beberapa ekor ikan dan beberapa buah yang sekarang berada di depanku. Kami yang hanya tinggal di sebuah pondok yang sepertinya dia bangun sendiri. Terlihat dari bentuk bangunannya yang sederhana namun nyaman. Dia selalu keluar dari pondok pagi hari sambil membawa beberapa tombak yang sudah dibuatnya di malam harinya. Sepertinya tadi pagi dia membawa tombak sangat banyak.

Kalau kakiku sudah membaiknya, aku akan ikut dengannya. Aku ingin tahu apa saja yang dilakukannya dan bagaimana dia melakukannya. Apa dia menangkap ikan untuk ditukar dengan makanan lain dengan orang suku-suku pedalam terdekat. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana dia hidup di tengah hutan belantara seperti ini.

"Tao."

"Ne. Waeyo hyung?" Dia membawa sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang tidak biasanya dia bawa. Dia menunjukkan benda itu padaku. Sebuah benda yang sepertinya terbuat dari kulit. Entah kulit apa, berbentuk segitiga tak beraturan. Dia merentangkannya di hadapanku dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Apa maksudnya? Aku tak mengerti.

"Apa maksud hyung?" Dia masih saja merentangkan benda itu kemudian menunjukkan sesuatu yang melekat pada tubuhnya yang ternyata juga terdapat benda yang sama seperti yang sedang dipegangnya saat ini. Baru ku sadari kalau dia sehari-harinya hanya menggunakan selembar kain atau kulit yang hanya menutupi daerah privatnya saja. Sedangkan untuk tubuh bagian atasnya dibiarkan terekspos begitu saja. "Huh, jangan bilang hyung ingin aku menggunakan benda itu? Itu hanya selembar kain. Tak cukup untuk menutupinya hyung." Aku baru tersadar akan maksudnya. Dia menginginkan aku juga sama sepertinya, menggunakan benda itu saja. Tidak dengan berbagai macam pakaian lainnya. Uh-oh, andwe. Aku tak mau.

.

Uh, pabo. Paboya namja. Hanya karena terus ditatapnya dengan tatapan memohon hingga akhirnya membuatku tak bisa menolaknya. Kenapa aku tidak bisa menolaknya tadi? Sekarang lihatlah. Aku tidak terbiasa hanya dengan selembar benda yang hanya menempel saja. "Uh, aku memalukan sekali. Aku belum pernah topless seperti ini kecuali jika berenang." Aku merasa sangat canggung. Tanganku menyilang di depan dadaku untuk menutupi dadaku.

Aku merasa sangat malu. Terlebih saat melihatnya terus menatapku tanpa berkedip. Aku akui tubuhku ini tidak sebagus tubuhnya. Untuk ukuran seorang namja, tubuhku sangat mungil dan ramping. Terlebih warna kulitku yang putih membuatku semakin terlihat seperti yeoja. Hal ini karena memang aku yang alergi dengan panas. Jika terlalu lama berada di bawah terik matahari, seluruh kulit tubuhku akan langsung terbakar. Berwarna kemerahan. Tapi beberapa hari setelahnya, warna kulitku akan kembali putih. Malah menurutku akan jadi lebih putih dari sebelumnya.

Tidak seperti dirinya yang memiliki tubuh seorang namja sejati. Dengan kulit berwarna tan yang membuatnya terlihat semakin gagah dan macho. Belum lagi dengan tubuh yang lebih tinggi dariku yang memang hanya memiliki tinggi rata-rata. Belum lagi dengan otot lengan yang terlihat kekar dan perut ber-abs-nya yang semakin membuatnya sangat sexy. Jika dia berada di Seoul, aku yakin sekali akan banyak yeoja yang mengincarnya karena penampilan dan bentuk tubuhnya yang sangat sempurna itu.

"Ah, jangan menatapku seperti itu hyung. Aku tahu, tubuhku tidak sebagus tubuh hyung." Dia masih menatapku dengan sangat lekat. Membuatku ikut terpaku sesaat. Seperti sedang terhipnotis dengan tatapan matanya. Tanpa kusadari dia perlahan mendekat. Sebelah tangannya sudah berada menangkup pipiku. Tersenyum lembut. Membuatku semakin terpana melihatnya. Hingga akhirnya aku kembali tersadar. "Uh, geli. Hyung membuatku geli." Ucapku sambil memalingkan wajahku. Pasti saat ini wajahku memerah. Dapat kurasakan seluruh wajahku memanas karena melihatnya dengan jarak yang sedekat tadi.

Aku sangat terkejut. Melihatnya dengan jarak sedekat tadi, dia cukup _good-looking_. Dengan matanya yang tajam dengan manik mata berwarna biru, seperti warna langit. Membuatnya terlihat cukup tampan, sangat tampan malah. Uh, benar-benar sosok namja sempurna. Membuatku iri saja.

"Siapa nama hyung?"

"Tao."

"Nde. Tao itu namaku. Lalu nama hyung siapa?"

"Aasddjend daskfhiew ff daiuhrrwojrdklmdad poaijrpwoedohdeon onjccpcmocweic."

"Uh, maaf. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang hyung ucapkan." Huft. Aku masih belum bisa mengerti bahasanya dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Tapi biarlah. Meskipun aku tidak bisa mengerti apa yang diucapkannya. Meskipun aku tidak bisa berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Meskipun kami tidak bisa mengobrol banyak. Tapi menurutku itu sudah cukup karena aku tahu kalau dia adalah namja yang baik. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku sangat nyaman dan aman bersaamanya.

.

.

"Hyung membuatnya setiap hari, eoh? Sepertinya hyung sangat ahli dalam hal ini. Lihat. Bahkan mengukir di tengahnya. Wow. Daebak."

Saat ini kami sedang duduk di pondoknya. Seeperti biasanya, aku hanya bisa duduk berselonjor. Sedangkan dia yang nampak sibuk dengan beberapa tongkat panjang yang sedang di asah di salah satu ujungnya, dibuatnya menjadi tombak yang akan digunakannnya esok hari untuk berburu menangkap ikan seperti biasanya. Dia terlihat sangat gesit dan sangat ahli dalam membentuk ujung tombaknya. Bahkan ada ukiran di tengahnya. Ukirannya sangat ahli. Padahal dia hanya menggunakan sebuah pisau lipat biasa. Sungguh luar biasa.

"Apa hyung menggunakan tombak ini untuk mendapatkan makanan? Lalu nanti hasilnya di gunakan untuk ditukar dengan makanan lainnya? Apa ini kegiatan hyung setiap harinya? Apa ini pekerjaan hyung?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

"Kerja?"

"Ne. Kerja."

.

"Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang ini. Karena aku awalnya hanya ingin melakukan perjalanan untuk pekerjaanku. Seharusnya aku saat ini sudah berada di Jepang untuk konser musikku yang pertama. Tapi nyatanya aku malah terdampar disini. Entah sampai kapan." Tanpa sadar aku mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahku padanya. Meski kami tidak bisa berkomunikasi tapi entah kenapa hari ini aku ingin sekali mengungkapkan semuanya padanya meski dia belum tentu bisa mengerti apa yang baru saja kuucapkan padanya. Aku merasa sangat sedih. Aku merasa kecewa. Aku ingin marah. Tapi pada siapa? Padanya? Ini bukan salahnya.

Tao POV End

.

.

Author POV

Tanpa sadar Tao ekspresi berubah menjadi sangat muram dan namja itu nampak tidak menyukainya. Tiba-tiba saja namja itu memeluk tubuh Tao. Seolah mengerti kesedihan yang sedang rasakan dan berusaha memberi ketenangan. Tao tersentak menyadari hal itu. Menyadari perubahan atmosfir disana. Yang awalnya biasa saja berubah menjadi sedikit suram dan itu karena ulahnya yang baru saja bercerita mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya. Namun tidak untuk saat ini karena namja itu berhasil meredakan sedikit kekecewaan di hati Tao. Tao merasa sangat nyaman dalam pelukan namja itu. Sedikit menyesap aroma tubuh maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh namja itu yang mampu membuatnya lebih rileks.

"Ah. Mianhe. Aku malah membicarakan sesuatu yang membosankan. Jeongmal mianhe. Gomawoyo." Tao melepaskan pelukannya saat dia merasa lebih baik. Tao berusaha tersenyum untuk mengatakan pada namja itu kalau dia sudah baik-baik saja saat ini dan itu karenanya.

"Hei, biarkan aku mencobanya. Aku juga ingin mencoba membuatnya satu. Ajari aku bagaimana cara membuatnya. Aku yakin bisa membuatnya. Aku nanti pasti bisa bikin sebagus milikmu, hyung." Tao berusaha mengalihkan perhatian namja itu dan mengambil sebuah tongkat panjang yang belum dirubah bentuknya. "Kemampuan seniku tidak buruk jadi aku pasti bisa membuatnya."

Tak lama kemudian. "Lihat. Tidak buruk kan?" Pamer Tao pada namja itu setelah berhasil membuat satu tombak. Merasa bangga karena berhasil membuatnya. Tapi reaksi yang didapat justru sebaliknya. "Ya. Kenapa hyung malah tertawa? Ini bagus. Tak seburuk itu. Ya hyung. Berhenti tertawa. Pabo namja." Sepertinya semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa, Tao sudah berada disana sudah satu bulan lebih. Tao sudah mulai bisa menerima keberadaannya disana. Kakinya juga sudah lebih baik. Sudah bisa digerakkan. Bahkan saat ini Tao sudah bisa berdiri tegak dan berjalan seperti biasa karena luka di kakinya sudah benar-benar semubuh total. "Uh, kakiku sudah sembuh. Sepertinya besok aku bisa ikut keluar bersama hyung." Gumam Tao sambil meluruskan kakinya yang sempat terluka kemarin.

Tiba-tiba saja Tao teringat akan rumahnya di Korea. Membayangkan bagaimana jika Tao bisa kembali ke Korea. Bukankah itu kabar baik? Bukankah Tao sangat ingin kembali ke Korea? Entahlah, nampaknya Tao yang sekarang sudah berkurang minatnya untuk bisa kembali ke Korea. Tao sudah cukup merasa nyaman disana. Yang Tao pikirkan jika dia kembali ke Korea, dia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan namja itu lagi. Tapi Tao juga sadar kalau dia tidak bisa terus-terusan ada disini. Dia harus kembali ke Korea cepat atau lambat. Tao punya kehidupannya di Korea, begitu pula dengan namja itu. Namja itu punya kehidupannya sendiri disini.

Tanpa sadar, Tao melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pondok sembari melamun. Tao melangkah menjauh dari pondoknya. Hingga Tao tersadar kalau sudah berada di tengah hutan. 'Ah, kenapa aku berjalan ke dalam hutan? Sebaiknya aku segera kembali ke pondok. Sepertinya aku berjalan belum jauh dari pondok.' Pikir Tao dan memutar tubuhnya untuk kembali ke pondoknya. Namun setelah sekian lama Tao berjalan, Tao belum juga mendapati tanda-tanda pondok sudah dekat. Tao malah merasa semakin masuk ke dalam hutan. Dimana ini?

"Uaah, ini bagus banget." Teriak Tao yang sangat terkesima dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dihadapannya terhampar sebuah sungai dengan air yang sangat jernih. Airnya biru dan mengalir tenang dengan pepohonan berjajar di sepanjang sungai itu. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah. Tidak akan mungkin Tao bisa mendapatkan pemandangan seindah ini di Korea sana. Tao langsung bergegas mendekati sungai itu. Menangkupkan tangannya disana dan mengambil sedikit air dari sana. "Woah, airnya sangat bening. Airnya juga sejuk banget. Pasti segar kalau bisa mandi disini. Uugh, aku jadi ingin mandi disini. Aku kan sudah berhari-hari tidak mandi selama di hutan ini. Waah. Daebak."

Grusak.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara daun-daun bergesekan satu sama lain dari arah belakang Tao. Tanpa Tao sadari ada sebuah binatang buas sedang berjalan kearahnya, berjalan mendekati Tao. Binatang liar berkaki empat berbuntut panjang seperti kucing ini terlihat tengah mengincar Tao yang tadi sempat asyik bermain air di tepi sungai. Gerak-gerik macan yang seperti hendak menerkam mangsanya, berjalan perlahan menuju Tao. Di sisi lain, Tao hanya bisa terdiam kaku. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku tidak bisa digerakan bahkan untuk seinchi pun. Tao seperti kehilangan tenaganya untuk bisa bergeser atau berpindah untuk menghindar dari macan itu. Tapi Tao tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

'Omo. Ada macan. Ottohke? Aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku akan mati disini? Apa aku akan terbunuh oleh macan ini? Apa aku akan dimangsa olehnya? God, please save me.' Racau Tao dalam hati. Tao kalut dan bingung. Tao sangat takut saat ini. Macan itu semakin dekat dengan Tao dan hendak menerkam Tao. Tao hanya bisa pasrah. Tao menutup matanya. Tao ketakutan.

Gusrak.

"Hyung."

Tiba-tiba sebuah benda panjang muncul di antara Tao dan macan itu. Tak lama, sosok namja yang telah menolongnya tempo hari, namja yang sudah menemani Tao di tengah hutan beberapa hari ini, namja ini muncul di hadapan Tao yang sedang ketakutan. Tao sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran namja itu yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapannya. Tao sedikit bisa berhembus lega, meski belum sepenuhnya karena macan itu masih ada disana. Macan itu masih mengancam nyawa Tao juga nyawa namja itu. Tapi namja itu berusaha mencegah macan itu berjalan mendekati mereka dengan tombak yang dibawanya. Tak hanya itu, bahkan namja itu juga berhasil mengusir macan yang mengancam nyawa Tao.

.

.

.

Kini mereka sudah berada di pondok. Tao yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya hanya terdiam. Tao terduduk lemas. Menekuk kedua kaki dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Tao sangat ketakutan. Itu adalah pengalaman yang paling menakutkan bagi Tao. Tubuh Tao bergetar.

"Tao."

Sebuah suara bass terdengar. Tao mendongakkan kepalanya. Melihat namja itu berlutut di depannya. Tersirat dimatanya kekhawatiran pada Tao. Tersenyum lembut pada Tao seolah memberikan ketenangan pada Tao. Lambat laun Tao merasa lebih tenang karena tatapan lembut namja itu hingga namja itu memeluk tubuh mungil Tao. Seluruh tubuh Tao langsung dilingkupi rasa hangat. Tao merasa tenang, Tao merasa aman dalam pelukan namja itu. Terdengar gumaman dari mulut namja itu. Meski Tao tak menyadari apa yang dikatakan namja itu tapi entah mengapa Tao merasa bisa menghilangkan ketakutannya. Tao mulai memejamkan matanya, menikmati kehangatan yang menyelimuti hatinya.

Tak lama namja itu melepaskan pelukan itu dengan lembut membuat Tao menatap wajah namja itu yang sangat dekat. Hanya berjarak beberapa inchi saja. Wajah mereka semakin mendekat hingga bisa dirasakan hembusan nafas namja itu menerpa wajah Tao. Semakin dekat hingga akhirnya tidak ada jarak. Kedua bibir itu bertemu. Bibir tebal milik namja itu sudah menempel sepenuhnya dengan bibir plum milik Tao. Hanya saling menempel. Tidak ada lumatan atau hisapan. Hanya sebuah kecupan untuk menenangkan Tao yang merasa gelisah. Kecupan ketenangan.

Tao tidak menolaknya. Tao merasa sangat aman dan nyaman saat ini. Meski mereka tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik. Tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Tapi mereka yakin kalau apa yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain itu sama.

Namja itu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Tao. Kali ini sedikit dengan yang sebelumnya. Kali ini namja itu mulai menghisap bibir bawah Tao. Mengulum bibir bawah Tao yang membuat Tao mau tak mau terlarut dalam permainannya dan ikut mengulum bibir atas namja itu. Hisap. Kulum. Hisap. Terus berulang kali hingga Tao merasa sedikit mati rasa di bibir bagian bawahnya.

Namja itu mengusap lembut permukaan bibir bawah Tao dan sedikit menggigitnya. Tao yang terkejut tanpa sadar memekik kecil. Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan. Langsung saja namja itu melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke mulut Tao. Menjelejah di tempat baru itu. Mengabsen seluruh permukaan mulut Tao dan gigi putih Tao. Tao yang gemas karena adanya benda asing yang ada dalam mulutnya itu pun bermaksud untuk mendorongnya keluar menggunakan lidahnya. Namun kesempatan ini malah digunakan oleh namja itu untuk membelit lidah Tao, mengajaknya bergulat dalam mulut Tao.

Saliva merembes keluar dari sudut bibir Tao. Entah saliva siapa itu. Semuanya sudah bercampur menjadi satu. Kecupan yang akhirnya berubah menjadi lumatan dan hisapan panas pun terus berlangsung. Tanpa memperdulikan apapun. Kecuali satu hal, mereka membutuhkan oksigen. Tao yang merasa paru-parunya sudah sangat mengempis dan protes itupun memukul pelan dada namja itu. Seolah mengerti akan keinginan Tao, namja itu pun melepaskannya.

"Hosh. Hyung. Hosh. Berniat. Hosh. Membunuhku. Hosh.?." Tanya Tao sambil sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang sangat memburu. Itu ciuman terlama yang pernah Tao rasakan. Mukanya memerah. Memerah karena malu dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan dan merah karena kehabisan oksigen. Tao yang sibuk mengumpulkan oksigen itu tanpa sadar menengadahkan kepalanya. Rupanya hal itu tidak luput dari perhatian namja itu. Langsung saja namja itu mengecup leher jenjang Tao. Mengecup dan menyusuri leher Tao dengan lidahnya yang sangat mahir. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Tao menggelinjang geli. Tanpa sengaja namja itu menemukan _sweet spot _Tao dan membuat Tao mendesah tanpa sadar.

"Ngh. Andwe, hyung. Ngh. Stop it." Sela Tao ditengah desahannya. Tao berusaha mendorong tubuh namja itu yang entah bagaimana saat ini sudah menimpa tepat di atas tubuhnya. Lengan kekar namja itu melingkar erat di pinggang Tao. Membuat tubuh mereka melekat sempurna. "Stop. Ngh. Aku tak bisa melakukan ini. Ngh."

Tao masih saja terus berusaha untuk menyadarkan namja itu. Berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan namja itu. Namun nampaknya sia-sia. Sekuat apapun Tao berusaha menyingkirkan, namja itu tak bergeming sedikitpun. Mengingat namja itu jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan Tao. Terlebih Tao yang terus menerus menerima rangsangan dari namja itu membuat tubuh Tao melemas, kehilangan tenaga.

Namja itu kembali meraih bibir plum Tao yang sudah membengkak. Tao tidak menolak. Tao tidak bisa menolak karena tak dipungkiri kalau Tao juga menikmatinya. Namja itu terus saja menghisap bibir Tao seolah ia ingin melahap habis bibir Tao. Tao pun hanya bisa mendesah tertahan karenanya.

"Siapa nama hyung? Ngh. Sebutkan namamu. Ngh. Aku ingin tau namamu, hyung. Empht." Tao mencoba berbicara ditengah ciumannya.

"Kris." Entah bagaimana mungkin, seperti menjawab pertanyaan Tao. Seolah mengerti apa yag dibicarakan Tao. Tiba-tiba saja namja itu melepaskan pagutannya dan menyebutkan sebuah nama.

"Kris?" Tao merasa tak yakin kalau apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Apa namanya adalah Kris?

"Kris." Namja itu mengulanginya lagi. Meyakinkan Tao dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Kris hyung." Tao mengulanginya sekali lagi.

"Tao." Kris menyebutkan nama Tao. Tak lama setelah mengatakan itu, Kris, nama namja itu kembali melanjutkan pagutan yang sempat terputus tadi. Tao pun kembali larut didalamnya. Pagutan itu terus berlanjut diiringi dengan desahan dari bibir mungil Tao yang tak bisa berhenti. Terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya mereka menyebutkan nama mereka masing-masing di puncaknya.

.

.

.

"Sebetulnya aku tak bisa tinggal disini seterusnya. Aku tidak punya keahlian apapun untuk bisa tetap tinggal di hutan ini. Aku harus membuat keputusan sendiri. Dan aku hanya ingin ingin bisa tetap tinggal disini. Bersamamu, Kris hyung." Racau Tao sesaat setelah mereka menyelesaikan aktifitas mereka. Mereka berbaring bersama sam bil tetap berpelukan. Tao meletakkan kepalanya di dada Kris, menyandarkannya disana.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Meskipun aku tidak merasa sepenuhnya aman jika ada disini tapi aku akan berusaha keras. Aku akan berusaha keras untuk bisa tetap bertahan hidup disini. Lagipula disini aku bisa bersama denganmu, itu membuatku jauh lebih aman daripada aku harus tinggal di Korea meninggalkan hyung disini." Tao tiba-tiba bangkit dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di rahang tegas Kris. Kris hanya bisa menatapnya bingung. Tidak memberikan respon apapun pada Tao. "Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu, hyung." Lanjut Tao sambil beralih keatas tubuh Kris dan mencium bibir Kris lembut.

.

.

Namun keesokan harinya.

"Tao."

Tao yang saat itu tengah sibuk mengumpulkan kayu sontak menolehkan kepalanya kearah dimana dia mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Tao. Syukurlah kau selamat. Mengagumkan." Ternyata itu adalah manajer hyungku dulu. "Kita akan segera kembali ke Korea. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau tak usah khawatir. Yang penting kau selamat." Kenapa dia ada disini? Bagaimana dia bisa berada disini? Tao bertanya dalam hatinya. Dilihatnya ada beberapa orang yang ikut serta dengan manajer hyungnya. Ada beberapa orang yang dulu juga satu pesawat dengannya dan juga beberapa orang yang juga dikenalnya di dunia entertainmen.

"Ke-kenapa kalian ada disini?" Tao tidak bisa menyembunyikan ingin tahunya. Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu kalau Tao ada disini.

"Dia mendatangi perkampungan terdekat untuk memberi tahu pada kami." Ujar manajer hyung sambil menunjuk Kris yang berdiri tak jauh dari Tao. Tao terbelalak kaget. Jadi Kris yang memberitahukan mereka mengenai keberadaannya disana. Kenapa?

"Kris hyung, kenapa? Apa kau tak ingin terus berada disini? Kenapa semuanya jadi begini?" teriak Tao tidak terima. Meski begitu, akhirnya Tao bisa kembali ke Korea dengan selamat.

.

.

.

"Uh, panas sekali." Gumam Tao. Tao sudah berada di apartemennya di Seoul Korea. Saat ini Korea sudah memasuki musim panas dan nampaknya Tao tidak tahan denan panasnya. Dia hanya mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan dengan celana bokser. Tak lupa di tangannya ada kipas yang sedari tadi dikibas-kibaskan untuk mendapatkan sedikit angin segar disana. Meskipun sudah menggunakan pendingin ruangan namun ternyata itu tak cukup membuat Tao merasa tidak kepanasan.

Akhirnya Tao kembali kedunia entertainment. Saat kepulangannya, hampir semua media masa memberitakannya. Memmberi informasi kepada seluruh orang kalau Huang Zi Tao yang sempat menghilang beberapa minggu akhirnya bisa ditemukan di salah satu pedalaman yang ternyata tak jauh dengan Korea. Pedalaman di salah satu pulau yang letaknya tidak jauh dengan Korea dan masih dalam wilayah Korea.

Namun euforia itu hanya berlangsung sesaat. Karena pada akhirnya, Tao tetap saja menjadi orang kedua di dunia entertainment. Tao tidak menyesalinya. Tak juga tidak menyalahkan siapapun disana. Dia bisa menerima semuanya dengan baik-baik saja. Namun ada satu hal yang mengganjalnya.

Tanpa terasa satu bulan lamanya. Sudah satu bulan lamanya Tao sudah meninggalkan hutan itu. Meninggalkan Kris. Meninggalkan hatinya disana. Dan dia merindukannya. Sangat.

"Uhm. Aku masih saja bodoh. Aku tetap saja tidak bisa membuat sesuatu dengan baik seperti Kris hyung." Gumam Tao saat melihat hasil kerjanya. Yah, Tao tengah melihat hasil kerjanya dalam membentuk sebuah tongkat menjadi sebuah tombak. Meski tongkat itu tidak sepanjang yang dulu tapi Tao berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membuatnya menyerupai tombak, seperti apa yang dulu sering Kris kerjakan.

"Tak usah khawatir akan hal itu." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi Tao. Suara itu terdengar di apartemen Tao. Tao yang terkejut sontak memalingkan wajahnya kearah suara itu. Tao lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat siapa pemilik suara itu. Tao tidak bisa menutupi rasa keterkejutannya.

"Annyeong my baby panda."

"Kris hyung. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini? Bagaimana bisa ada di Korea? Dan. Dan kau bisa berbicara bahasa Korea hyung? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Annyeong. Wu Fan imnida tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kris. Aku adalah seorang pengarang musik dari Kanada."

"Mwoya? Hyung? Pencipta lagu?"

"Nde. Aku pencipta lagu. Aku sedang mencari inspirasi makanya aku tinggal di dalam hutan tapi ternyata tanpa disangka aku malah bertemu denganmu, my baby panda." Ucap Kris sambil mengusap pipi Tao dengan lembut. "Aku berusaha keras untuk bisa mempelajari bahasa Korea. Meskipun itu sulit tapi aku sangat ingin bisa lancar berbahasa Korea. Karena apa? Karena aku ingin bisa berkomunikasi denganmu. Seperti saat ini. Akhirnya aku bisa mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan dan kau pun bisa mengerti apa yang ku katakan. Itu jauh lebih membahagiakan dari apapun di dunia ini. Bisa berkomunikasi denganmu adalah harapanku saat ini dan akhirnya bisa terwujud. Aku sangat senang sekali."

Tao merasa terharu dengan ucapan Kris. Kris berusaha keras untuk mempelajari bahasa Korea meski ia tahu kalau itu sulit. Tao merasa sangat tersanjung dengan usaha keras Kris untuknya. Tao merasa sangat bahagia. Tao mulai berkaca-kaca dan mengalir air mata dari sudut matanya. Air mata bahagia.

Langsung saja Tao menghambur kepelukan Kris yang disambut dengan gembira Kris. Kris balas memeluknya erat. Tao merindukan pelukan ini. Bisa Tao rasakan aroma tubuh maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Kris yang sangat dirindukannya. Tao sangat merindukannya.

"Kau tahu hyung? Musim panas di Korea jauh lebih panas dibandingkan di hutan."

"Gwenchanna. Selama aku bisa bersamamu. Aku bisa mengatasinya. Aku akan membiasakan diriku."

.

.

E.N.D

.

.

Annyeong,,author gelo muncul lagi dengan fanfict abal nan gaje lagi..

Kali ini author muncul dengan cerita one shoot gaje bin abal yang diselesaikan dalam satu hari. Fict ini untuk memenuhi keinginan yeodongsaengku yang selalu request minta dibikinkan tentang EXO. Berhubung aku bukan EXOTIC jadi agak lama memenuhi keinginannya. Bahkan awalnya tak ingin membuatkannya tapi karena EXO termasuk keluarga SM jadi kuputuskan untuk membuatkannya juga.

Nae dongsaeng,, akhirnya jadi juga. Cuma ratenya agak tinggi. Gwenchanna ne? Mian kalau ceritanya gak bagus. Ini murni mikir sendiri tanpa sumber manapun. So semoga tidak mengecewakanmu dan semoga aku bisa segera membuatkanmu fict EXO dengan couple lainnya dengan segera. Semoga saja. *hug*

Mian, udah bikin kecewa m keabalan fict ini tp author tetep bharap reviewers tetep mau tinggalin jejak disini karena sekecil apapun jejak yg kalian tinggalkan itu memberikan dampak yang sangat besar utk author.

so,,author berterimakasih banget buat Chokyu ll trilililili ll Win Win yang udah review 'My Lovely, Forever. Untuk Win Win-ssi, mian belum update karena belum selesai. Masih dalam tahap penyelesaian. Aku baru ajah nyelesaiin ini dulu. Aku janji habis ini langsung selesaiin request Win Win-ssi. Mianhe ne and gomawo wat kritiknya. Author janji bakal terus perbaiki ceritanya, ^^

Author juga berterimakasih Kyute EvilMagnae ll Ahjumma Namja ll viiaRyeosom ll Redpurplewine ll jongwookie ll Annathan Kim ll jongwoonieswife-sj ll Rara19Park ll Andhisa Joyers ll rizkyeonhae ll Ssjs ll jirania ll ll AngeLeeteuk yang udah review 'Test of Love'.

Juga wat para siders2 yg udah mau mampir n baca ff ak.

Jeongmal gomawoyo. ^^

author juga mau ngucapin makasih wat yg udah jadiin author as a favorite author or favorit story,,i cant believe that..

you kidding me, arent u?

all of my fict is a big failure right?

haaaa,,,,authorny seneng bnget... *guling2 bareng taemin*

.

.

baiklah, akhir kata mind to review?

*lambai-lambai bareng jaeteukbumtae*


End file.
